randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Lennon
- Others= - Profile= - Appearances= - Battle= }} }} }} |caption = Nice Peter as John Lennon |fullname = John Winston Lennon |born = October 9, 1940 Liverpool, England, United Kingdom |died = December 8, 1980 (aged 40) New York City, New York |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD |vs = Bill O'Reilly |releasedate = September 26, 2010 |votecount = 79% |location = Psychedelic flower-wave |image3 = - Appearance #2= }} |ERBnumber2 = Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD |VerseAppeared = First Verse of Nice Peter}} John Lennon battled Bill O'Reilly in John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly. He also made a cameo in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. He was portrayed by Nice Peter on both occasions. Information on the Rapper John Ono Lennon (born John Winston Lennon, October 9, 1940 – December 8, 1980) was an English musician and singer-songwriter who rose to worldwide fame as a founding member of the Beatles, one of the most commercially successful and critically acclaimed acts in the history of popular music. Together with Paul McCartney, he formed one of the most celebrated songwriting partnerships of the 20th century. Born and raised in Liverpool, Lennon became involved, as a teenager, in the skiffle craze; his first band, the Quarrymen, evolved into the Beatles in 1960. As the group disintegrated towards the end of the decade, Lennon embarked on a solo career that produced the critically acclaimed albums John Lennon/Plastic Ono. Bands and Imagine, and iconic songs such as "Give Peace a Chance" and "Imagine". After his marriage to Yoko Ono in 1969, he changed his name to John Ono Lennon. Lennon disengaged himself from the music business in 1975 to devote time to raising his infant son Sean, but re-emerged with Ono in 1980 with the new album Double Fantasy. He was shot and murdered three weeks after its release by Mark David Chapman, a crazed Beatles fan. Lennon revealed a rebellious nature and acerbic within his music, writing, and drawings, on film and in interviews. Controversial through his political and peace activism, he moved to New York City in 1971, where his criticism of the Vietnam War resulted in a lengthy attempt by Richard Nixon's administration to deport him, while some of his songs were adopted as anthems by the anti-war movement. As of 2012 Lennon's solo album sales in the United States exceed 14 million units, and as writer, co-writer or performer, he is responsible for 25 number-one singles on the US Hot 100 chart. In 2002, a BBC poll on the 100 Greatest Britons voted him eighth, and in 2008, Rolling Stone ranked him the fifth-greatest singer of all-time. He was posthumously inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame in 1987 and into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1994. ERBoH Bio Peace, brothers and sisters, I'm John Lennon, singer-songwriter and one of Beatles. As The Beatles, Ringo, George, Paul and I made some beautiful music together. We started with teenybopper songs like "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" that drove the girls on "The Ed Sullivan Show" wild. Then we met with a guru in India and we started making weird and trippy songs like Yellow Submarine and Maxwell's Silver Hammer. After The Beatles broke up I went on to a solo career. I became a social activist for peace with the beautiful, inspiring, love of my life, Yoko Ono. Man, she really is everything to me. Sadly, a disturbed man obsessed with the book "Catcher in the Rye" asked for my autograph, then shot me. But as my amazing wife said after I died, "John loved and prayed for the human race. Please pray the same for him." Peace. Lyrics 'Verse 1' Help! You're making my ears bleed. You need a muzzle. Why you pissed off all the time, didn't your mom give you a cuddle? You're the type of guy who can die of a heart attack just in the shower. You need to chill out for a minute, and smoke weed for an hour. Every time I watch your show, all you do is scream at me. And your face looks like a shit I took, high on LSD. I'm John Lennon. I'm a legend. I can see through all your tricks. I wonder how much George Bush paid you to suck his dick! 'Verse 2' Well you can't buy me love, but I'll kick your ass for free. I'll take Maxwell's Silver Hammer and give you a lobotomy. I'm tired of how you scheme, to stir the people up. Why don't you just take a vacation and shut the fuck up?! Trivia *Lennon has set many firsts as an ERB character: **He is the first character to rap in an official ERB. **He is the first deceased character to rap. **He is the first musician to rap in an ERB. **He is the first male character to rap. **He is the first rapper to be mentioned in a battle after they appear. His band (The Beatles) is mentioned in Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare and Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. **He is the first British character to rap. *John Lennon wears his yellow uniform from the Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Beatles album for the video. *During his cameo in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, the only word he said was "dick", and he says it in unison with Peter, in the line "You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick!" *Although he is the first British character to appear, he does not rap with an accent. **This could be because his accent isn't heard when he is singing and therefore he is not often remembered as British.